


炎夏

by Partvalga



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga
Summary: 妮可靠在厨房的门上，摆出贱兮兮的笑容，“我打赌，你肯定在想下流的事情。”几个凑热闹的孩子围在旁边，有一个试图抽走她塞在口袋里的卷烟时被拍开手——“嘿，小崽子，你想要这个还得过上好几年。”——剩下地则在哄笑：“下流！尼禄在想下流的事情！”
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	炎夏

**Author's Note:**

> nd要素很少，写得乱七八糟。我已燃尽，化作雪白的灰。

“这个嘛，”妮可摆出事不关己的姿态，她伸手揽过放在一旁融化成糊状的香草冰淇淋桶，挖出一勺混有冰粒的奶油稀吞进嘴里咬得咔咔作响，“我只能评价是自作自受，咎由自取。”

天气太热了，杂乱的车库里仿佛蓄积着小城里绝大部分的热气，在里头待上一会胸襟就会被汗打湿。他们喂熟的流浪犬懒洋洋地躺在门口油桶投射下的小小背阴处，粗大的舌头耷拉在空气里，收不住的涎水滴落在砂土上。高温似乎驯服了孩子们，他们不再拿着飞盘和棒球来逗弄小狗，让犬只的嗷呜声和玻璃破碎后的尖叫交叠，惹得尼禄生气地拎着带头惹事的调皮蛋的衣领教训不许再有下次。他们更宁愿围坐在桌子旁，吸吮滴了柠檬汁和蜂蜜的冰水，酸涩感混着浅淡的甜蜜在味蕾上炸开，而姬莉叶会在一旁写下去海边游玩所要准备的事物的清单，仔细地叮嘱只能喝一杯，新长出的牙齿还受不了过多的刺激。

尼禄气闷地扯出水管给院子里晒得蔫蔫的灌木丛洒水，他早在长时间的相处里摸清了该怎么跟妮可相处：如果你没有百分百的自信，别嘴贱呛回她，她的后招多着呢。妮可把冰淇淋桶里最后积存的一点糊块刮干净，满不在乎地在罩衣上揩干净手指，“至少往好处想，”她把桶踢进工作台底下的角落，沾上机油的鞋印不偏不倚印在包装上伸出拇指露出微笑的模特脸上，“你看起来更硬汉了，出去买烟的时候用不着再惦记有没有带上驾照。”

“去你的，”尼禄没忍住回头比了个中指，妮可适时大笑起来，“到底是谁使唤我出门跑腿的。”他拧上阀门，把胶管缠成一团放在墙角，往回走时顺势低弯下腰撸了几把狗毛，思考是不是也该弄一个项圈，最好是那种镶了铃铛一摆一摆响声清脆的款式。妮可凑过来，照着他的样子揉乱他的头发，嘴里哼哼着乖，乖，大狗狗，恶魔手腕隐隐现出虚影才怪叫着跑开。

疯女人。

他嘘开狗，杂色的尾巴散漫地扫过硬革制的鞋帮，大家伙摇晃脑袋换了个地方趴下，车库门吱嘎合上时配合地吠叫几声权当抱怨。远处暴晒在阳光底下的鲜红色信箱如同一个旗杆、标志，仿佛在向所有路人吆喝着：嘿，我在这儿呢，你绝对不能错过我。拜此所赐，每天检查邮箱时总能发现一沓广告单，孩子们会欢腾着分发这些艳丽的铜版纸，阅读上面印着的文字。年纪大的已经开始上学的自觉有教导的责任，懵懂地模仿大人，严肃面容告诉年幼的陌生的单词该怎么读，是什么意思；他们也会就着单上的折扣数字，扯过草稿纸用铅笔在上面演算简单的加减乘除。尼禄对此乐得轻松，他从来都不是家里负责教育那块的。

说实话，他也不知道自己能教什么。砍杀恶魔？不行，当然不行，他跟妮可已经是这个大家庭的底线了，再多一个恶魔猎人或者工程师做猎手帮工会让姬莉叶担心过头的。尼禄抽出信箱中的内容物，背对着阳光眯起眼睛浏览，附带有打折券的促销单都被他留下，其他的只能扔进垃圾桶里或者被拿去做手工了。再说了，他接着想，他们或许根本没有能力举起武器：有一次绯红女皇被偷偷拿走过，他还在纳闷妮可是不是又把它弄去做稀奇古怪的改造时就听见后院里的棚屋传来爆炸声，赶到那里他只能目瞪口呆地看着被炸出一个大洞的小屋、几个抱在一团瑟瑟发抖的始作俑者、以及嵌进木板里油门轰鸣的剑刃。

找到了。翻翻拣拣他终于看到了账单，挑着眉毛逐项合算再对照最后的应付总和，年轻人没忍住啧了一声。这个夏天太热了，自然而然水费和电费也就高得离谱，人多事多，手忙脚乱没关上的水龙头，彻夜通明的工作间，这些都被兢兢业业的计量表看在眼里。移动事务所的工作也许不稳定，但胜在偶尔的大单足够维持长期的生活。跟另外一个事务所的主人相比，尼禄有着忍耐和勤奋的优良品质，所有能接到的委托他都会去做，总而言之，他总能克服这些障碍，无论是用绯红女皇还是管工钳。

他绕着房子走了一圈，检视新漆好的栏杆，才返回到屋子里。账单被仔细地夹进记账本里，晚些时候等孩子们都睡下了姬莉叶就会点起一盏小灯，用笔墨记述下他们生活的痕迹，这是另一种形式的战斗，对生活挑战的勇敢回应。屋子里不比外头好多少，但至少有吊扇在缓慢地散热，尼禄的思绪跳跃地滑向了另一架吊扇，更加肮脏破旧，比起实用性所有者在意的是它所营造的氛围，慵懒得像他们曾经在那底下接的吻。

所以，但丁怎么样了？

妮可靠在厨房的门上，摆出贱兮兮的笑容，“我打赌，你肯定在想下流的事情。”几个凑热闹的孩子围在旁边，有一个试图抽走她塞在口袋里的卷烟时被拍开手——“嘿，小崽子，你想要这个还得过上好几年。”——剩下地则在哄笑：“下流！尼禄在想下流的事情！”

别教坏孩子们，姬莉叶的声音模模糊糊地和菜肴的味道传出来，她清了清嗓子，严厉地喊：妮可！虽然他对付不了这个混蛋，尼禄宽慰地想，可姬莉叶总是公正的。而他的姐姐解下围裙，弯腰避开妮可横亘在门栏上的胳膊，拉住他的双手。

“但是，”她微笑着，带着了然与鼓励。“如果你真的想他了，就去见他吧。”

我没有，他羞恼地急于否认，却败在她的目光之下，好吧，他艰难地点头，我只是，唉。他撇开头，没法说出接下来的话，妮可没再打趣他，她也知道这对于一个沉溺在热恋中的人来说是件不太道德的事情。

或许这能很好地解释他现在为什么坐在米诺陶诺斯里，费力地固定好副驾驶上的汤盅好保证它不会在接下来的颠簸路途里撒得干净，底下的落脚处也塞满了各种吃的，鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸袋里承载了他们对家庭里最孤僻的成员的问候。尼禄问妮可你难道不想去见见你的偶像吗，她挠着脑袋，思忖了一会，还是拒绝了。

“拜托老兄，我跟着去打扰你们恩爱吗。”她没好气地翻了个白眼，用力甩上车门，“而且我觉得我还需要点时间，你知道吧，”她的音量渐渐放低，“虽然我恨我父亲。”

临踩下油门前，有个男孩敲响了车窗。他是最让尼禄头疼的，叛逆期里的青少年大概都是这样，总是跟监护人对着干，搞得鸡飞狗跳人心不安。很难讲尼禄对他有没有产生共鸣，但在训斥他的有些时候，尼禄能隐隐猜测到克雷多的某些想法。

我只是想说，我很抱歉。男孩别扭地揪着裤子上的绑带，嘴唇上的绒毛被舔得倒伏下去。把胶水倒在你的头上不是什么好玩的恶作剧。

尼禄摸着自己脑袋上的硬茬，无所谓地耸肩。搭档所说的自作自受也就是这样了，妮可觉得孩子早晚会意识到错误，可他没办法就这么看着，养兄给他立下了难以逾越的榜样，他得花一辈子去揣摩。没关系，新造型也不赖，他把手伸出车窗握成拳，那我猜我们算是和好了？

男孩笑起来，当然，他伸出拳头碰拳，不止是不赖，酷毙了好吧，伙计！

尼禄咀嚼着这个词，难以言述的感情在心中回荡，他点点头升起窗户，好吧，回头见，伙计！

男孩和男人的界限是如此模糊，长久地他都为此感到困惑。在遥远的过去，拉西代梦的战士用疼痛、鲜血和死亡为他们的儿子举行成人礼；维京的海盗则剖洗干净猎物的颅骨，倒入酿制粗糙口味辛辣的麦酒，喝下去，我血脉的延续，接着战斗，不要让我们蒙羞。他对这种充满仪式感的过渡着迷，也许是因为还在为胡须和梦遗烦恼羞赧的年纪时，死在他手下的恶魔已经难以数清。

他早就成年了，可仍旧对这一事实满是疑虑。现代社会缺乏一种机敏，成熟似乎在历史的进程中演变为单纯的概念，十八岁、二十岁成年只是法律上的规定，文字看不见他内心的挣扎。追寻这种挣扎的尽头他能发现但丁，总是把他当做幼弱，全然不顾他实际上是两人中更靠谱的、以及他同时在孤儿院里扮演着大多数孩子父亲角色的现实。

难耐的距离感是他们关系的基调，年龄、经历、能力，尼禄还要花上好久才能领会年长者动作的简练和灵巧，才能真正明白遮掩躲闪的话语里隐藏着的故事结局。

不过他们的时间还有很多，于是在但丁打开门玩味地盯着他时，他突然有些羞怯，心情近似于懒散的高中生在假期里新换了造型，被死党嘲笑了一整个夏天，心态麻木到还能抽空找着话里的漏洞讥讽回去，直到开学见到了喜欢的人才后知后觉地开始紧张。

“先说好，”他咕哝着，排列好探望礼物，擦掉玻璃罐上的水渍，看清标签后分类放进冰箱的隔层里，“我才不在乎你的看法。”糖渍草莓被放在最外面，分量最大，也会最早被吃得干净。汤已经加热端上桌面，但丁吹开热气，香料在漂浮的油脂里徜徉。

我的男孩，但丁笑着说，眼角的细纹证实他确实有这么说的资格，我有点担心别人把你抢走了。“我需要再努力点吗？”

明明努力的一直是我。他泄气地不再去想有关成熟的辩题，男孩，男人，这些已经慢慢变得无关轻重，或许不再在意已然是变化的外现。

可这不妨碍他热心于做简单的逻辑推算：如果他现在是但丁的男孩，那未来便是但丁的男人，难以摆脱烙印深刻的前缀，窃喜混合着被戏耍的轻微恼怒充斥年轻的心脏。如此轻易，破除困扰的等式建立在太阳的国度上。

尼禄觉得这是一个亲吻但丁的好时机。他不介意再热一些，他们都不会介意的。

吃饱喝足的老男人歪着脑袋，像一只油光水滑的大猫咪，颐指气使的特权与生俱来。“不行，”手掌抵住嘴唇，喘息却毫无阻碍地交缠，“你要先把空调修好，这可是一个热天。”


End file.
